BELLA IDIOTA
by Jacque Saotome
Summary: Bella idiota... por amarte demasiado tu me ignoras... bella idiota me sonries y me odias...Oneshot inspirado en el amor imposible de Mousse...


**Hola amigos una vez mas traigo una historia, espero que ojala les guste ya que la hice inspirada en la cancion de Marco Masini titulada Bella Idiota, es un poco fuerte pero considero que es la mejor en este caso...**

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, los tome prestados por un momento para recrear esta pequeña historia, que por supuesto esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

Que disfruten la historia...

**Bella idiota**

Una vez más me tienes rendido a tus pies. Y es que no puedo evitarlo te amo tanto que ni siquiera puedo controlar mis acciones, eres mi mundo entero, mi vida gira a tu alrededor y mi ser solo puede estar atento a todos tus movimientos, tu voz es como música para mis oídos, pero cuando lo nombras a él se me destroza el alma. Ya no puedo caer más bajo.

_Bella idiota__  
__por tu culpa he traicionado a la mujer que me ha querido__  
__me he liado a puñetazos contra mi mejor amigo__  
__y ahora que he tocado fondo tú me dices sonriendo__  
__sobra y basta…_

Eres tan bella y a la vez tan letal, por ti rechacé a aquella hermosa mujer que estaba dispuesta a ser mi esposa en la aldea a pesar que sabía que yo te amaba a ti. Que tonto fui, por qué no lo vi antes Dios…? Ranma ha sido casi como el amigo que nunca tuve pero por ti he llegado a intentar acabar con su vida en más de una ocasión, todo por ti. Y ahora tú me dices que no exagere que me conforme con las migajas que me das, que solo son cosas de patos estúpidos lo que me pasa, que bobo fui todo este tiempo para no ver a la verdadera Shampoo o es que si la veía pero nunca quise asimilarlo.

_Bella idiota__  
__dejas verte dando vueltas del hotel al restaurante__  
__con el culo en el Ferrari de un imbécil arrogante__  
__sin pensar que el millonario hasta a los sentimientos pone un precio__  
__el desprecio…_

No te importa que él no te ame y que juegue contigo a su antojo, quien recibe migajas ahora eh…? Pero eso es lo que más me duele porque a él no le importas, él ama a otra y eso hiere tu corazón amazona, todos sabemos que él solo se interesa en su bienestar, que si viene a estar contigo solo es porque tú le das de comer gratuitamente, que ingenua…. Pobre de ti mi bella Shampoo, cuando tú pones en marcha alguno de tus sucios planes para conseguir su amor y solo logras lastimar a Akane, Su verdadero amor, él después de eso lo único que tiene en su mirada para ti es simplemente EL DESPRECIO…

_Por amarte demasiado tú me ignoras__  
__bella idiota me sonríes y me odias…_

Por ser tu esclavo incondicional, me ignoras, haces de mi lo que sea, haces que yo no gobierne mi ser ni mis actos, porque con tan solo una sonrisa tuya me iluminas y haces de esos días grises los más bellos días de primavera, quien dijera que detrás de esa dulce sonrisa de ángel se esconde una malvada arpía esperando el mejor momento para atacar…. No sé si me odias, lo más seguro es que si, y como quisiera cambiar esa realidad. Daría mi vida entera si tú tan solo me quisieras un poquito de lo que yo te amo…

_Mas si Dios te hizo más bella que los cielos y los mares__  
__dime porque te revelas de quién tratas de vengarte__  
__mas si Dios te hizo tan bella como el sol como la luna__  
__porque no escapamos juntos de este mundo mal oliente que me abruma…_

Dios no pudo tener mas perfección al crearte, eres la viva imagen de un ángel con largo y tercio cabello violeta, tu piel es mas blanca que la luna y opacarías al mismísimo sol con solo lanzar una de esas miradas tuyas. Pero porque siempre te pones a la defensiva con ese idiota, te revelas con Akane que es tu mayor rival de amor, pero no entiendo el por qué, él no te ama entiéndelo de una buena vez, en cambio yo estoy loco por ti, por darte todo lo mejor de mí y de mi mundo. Mas si Dios te regaló esa infinita belleza, no crees que deberías darte la oportunidad de dejarte amar como te lo mereces. Escapemos juntos por favor, escapemos de toda esta locura que se vive aquí en Nérima, escapemos de las Leyes y de todo el mundo, que no hace otra cosa más que abrumarnos con sus tan incontables defectos…

_Mas si dios te hizo más bella que una rama de cerezo__  
__si amas como la carcoma cometiendo un sacrilegio__  
__cada vez que te desnudas sin sentir el hielo dentro__  
__cuando él paga la cuenta nunca sientes la vergüenza del silencio…_

Pero Dios mío, es que no puedo dejar de admirar tu belleza infinita, los cerezos en flor son incalculablemente menos sublimes que tu hermosura. Estoy seguro que a la hora de amar nadie es más apasionada que tú, eso lo llevas en tu sangre amazona. Lo que no puedo creer es que con él no tengas ese mismo orgullo, te dejas humillar, te denigras como mujer al hacer tan desvergonzadamente tantos intentos por seducirlo, por tenerlo en tu cama, pero él una vez más te demuestra que no siente nada por ti, que solo tiene ojos para ella. Crees que esto no lo sabía…? Pues quiero que te des cuenta que tu bisabuela y yo lo sabemos todo, porque muchas veces te hemos visto llorar después de que Ranma te desprecia, porque todavía sientes vergüenza en tu interior, aunque no quieras reconocerlo, de no haber podido vencer a un simple hombre. Sabes si yo quisiera te vencería fácilmente y te obligaría a casarte conmigo, pero no lo hago porque realmente te amo y quisiera que te des cuenta de aquello…

_Porque eres bella, bella, bella, bella idiota__  
__que llamaste anoche hasta a la policía__  
__y que me llevaran preso les pedías__  
__sólo porque había perdido la paciencia, la esperanza, sí__  
__bella idiota…_

Y aquella noche, te veías como siempre extremadamente bella, pero enloqueciste porque ya no pude callar mas, había perdido la paciencia y la esperanza de tenerte a mi lado y te dije un par de verdades que no me arrepiento, porque creo que te hice ver tu oscura realidad, tu amor imposible e inalcanzable por Ranma, pero eso más que amor solamente es una absurda obsesión que solo te destruye cada día mas, y que mata a cada instante a la bella Shampoo, la más poderosa de las amazonas, la más bella y mas esbelta mujer, ahora simplemente convertida en la sombra de lo que algún día fuiste. Llamaste a la policía porque pensaste que eso me iba a detener y a apartarme de ti, le pedias a gritos y bañada en llanto que me llevaran preso y que me encerraran para que me pudriera en la cárcel. Tú no sabes que aunque ellos hubieran hecho lo que tú les ordenabas, yo ya estaba muerto en vida y resignado a vagar como un alma en pena…

Te recuerdo,  
cuando con mi primer sueldo te compré aquella pulsera  
se te iluminó la cara, yo te dije eres mi estrella  
los ataques repentinos que teníamos de sexo y de ternura  
bella y dura, sí…

La mejor noche de mi vida, fue cuando te vi llorar en el tejado del Nekohanten porque otra vez te había rechazado ese tonto de Saotome. Te desahogaste conmigo, conversamos como dos buenos amigos, te hice reír y te olvidaste por un momento de ese estúpido. Yo tenía un regalo para ti, en mi último viaje no pude contenerme, tenía que comprarlo pues me recordaba tanto tu mirar, era una hermosa pulsera de zafiros y plata, te lo puse, todo en ti resplandeció como la más brillante estrella fugaz, pedí un deseo deslumbrado por tu hermosura. Poco a poco la distancia iba desapareciendo entre nosotros, nuestro primer beso, primero de un sin número de apasionados besos que me transportaban al mismísimo paraíso, el primero causante de mi delirio. Bajamos hasta tu cuarto, afortunadamente la abuela se había ido de viaje a China para traer más ingredientes para el restaurante y los dos estábamos completamente solos. Empezó la ronda de besos más apasionados que me encendían cada vez más, esa fiereza tuya y tu instinto felino me volvía loco, me excitaban de una manera descontrolada. Pronto la ropa solo fue un impedimento para estar los dos juntos completamente. Te hice mía, y yo fui tuyo, nos amamos esa noche como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello. Te ame, te hice el amor como nunca pensé hacerlo, con ternura, con pasión, con locura y desenfreno, pero sobre todo con todo el amor que tenía guardado desde hace mucho tiempo para ti. Muchas noches como esta se repitieron, cada una diferente de la otra, en cada una yo te entregaba alguna parte de mi ser y me despojaba de algo en mi alma que poco a poco se iba desgarrando por tu desamor.

_Por amarte demasiado tú me ignoras__  
__bella idiota me sonríes y me odias…_

Aunque yo sabía que no me amabas, en mi quedaba la esperanza de que después de haber compartido tanto tu me quisieras tan solo un poco, pero siempre me ignoraste incluso después de demostrarnos la pasión contenida por años. Aun no entiendo me amas o me odias…? Solo expresas una sonrisa angelical y te das la vuelta después de que nuevamente hacemos el amor.

_Más si dios te hizo más bella que los cielos y los mares__  
__dime porque te rebelas de quién tratas de vengarte__  
__mas si dios te hizo tan bella como el sol, como la luna__  
__porque no eres más persona__  
__me conformo como un perro con las sobras…_

Y ahí estas de nuevo peleando, amenazando, enfrentándote como una fiera atacando a su presa, tu eterna presa Akane Tendo, ella no tiene la culpa de haberle robado el corazón, es más, ella es el vivo ejemplo de la nobleza porque nunca quiso obtener el corazón de Ranma como un premio, es mas nunca lo intento siquiera, y ya ves, ahora él se desvive por ella, la ama con toda el alma así como yo te amo a ti. Eres tan bella, pero a la vez tan vacía, pues solo albergas en tu corazón odio, obsesión y sed de venganza, que hasta a veces pienso que no eres una persona, pues como a un perro me lanzas solo las sobras de tu amor y tu despecho lo desahogas conmigo a la hora de hacer el amor. Yo, una vez más como tonto, caigo en tus redes y acepto las sobras, y las trato como los más preciados regalos…

_Porque eres bella bella bella, bella idiota__  
__tengo ganas de arrancarte esa ropa de ramera__  
__y metido entre tus piernas destrozar la noche entera__  
__mas de nuestro amor tan tierno todo entrega e inocencia__  
__solo quedaría entonces un larguísimo minuto de violencia…_

A veces me gana la desesperación y tengo ganas de irrumpir en tu cuarto, quisiera arrancarte esa ropa diminuta que sueles usar para provocarlo, tomarte una vez más como mi mujer, abrirte las piernas y penetrarte con todas mis fuerzas y deseos contenidos por tanto tiempo, pero entonces el poco amor que habíamos incluido en nuestras noches de pasión, aquel que muchas veces fue una entrega de ternura e inocencia, solo quedaría un absoluto minuto de violencia. Eso no lo pudiera permitir mí amada Shampoo, te amo tanto como para poder perder lo poco que nos queda….

_Por eso me despido bella idiota__  
__Bella idiota..._

Por eso después de desahogar todo lo que contenía mi alma abrumada, me despido, me voy para siempre y ahora si para nunca más volver mi bella Shampoo, mi bella idiota….

* * *

Muchas gracias por haber leido esta pequeña historia, es que no pude contenerme, estaba escuchando la cancion y me parecio perfecta para la interaccion de estos personajes, espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo, por favor dejen review que son los que me inspiran para seguir con mi pasatiempo preferido.

Los quiero mucho y muy pronto estaremos en contacto con otra historia mas... BESITOS

Jacquesita.


End file.
